


Elijah meets Percy and Annabeth

by Rika_Chan12



Series: The Next Generation of the Gods [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Elijah is half black and native american, F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, so he has very dark skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Chan12/pseuds/Rika_Chan12
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are walking down the street when they notice a little boy begin attacked and rush in to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonogender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/gifts).



Annabeth breathed in the dirty cold air of the city. Car horns honking, people bustling by, black snow covering the side walk. She missed it so much. Holding onto Percy's hand they walked in the night and talked. 

Not a few hours ago they dropped off their daughter Silena to her grandma and grandpa's house to spend a couple of nights. They loved her but having a few days to themselves was nice. 

But is hadn't last long.

When they turned the corner of the street they met a sight. It was tour typical monster with fangs and blood red eyes as well as a reptile like skin. But it was the person who was fighting the beaat that took them by a surprise.

The little boy was probably around the same age or a year older then their daughter, so he was very young. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green t shirt with gray hoodie and winter boots. The shirt and hoodie had a few holes in it but not terribly so.

The boy had almond shaped eyes and sharp cheeks bit he had baby fat on his face. His skin was a hazelnut color and his eyes a dark brown. His hair was like a puffy black cloud that had leaves and things in it.

Poor kid looked like he was going to drop dead soon 

 

Annabeth looked over at Percy. He looked back and nodded at her as they pulled out their weapons. 

The monster didn't seeing them coming when they sliced it in half and watched it dissolve into ash.

The boy looked at them and smiled before falling to his knees. Percy launched at him and saved him from falling face first.

"Lets get him home and get some rest we'll find out more tomorrow" Annabeth sighed. 

Damn.

 

 

When he woke up he was in a panic.

"Hey wait were not.going to hurt you just calm down for a second ok?" Percy said. The little boy had loosed up a bit but was still tense. 

"So whats your name?" 

"....Elijah Hayes," he whispered.

"Wheres your parents kid?"

"My dad is dead and I didnt know my mom. Does she have anything to do with does monsters?" His eyes wided at the thought.

"Im sorry to ask but did your dad give you anything before he....passed on" Annabeth was hesitant to ask because he was a small child after and she didnt want to upset him.

Elijah.nodded and pulled out a coin shaped piece of metal. He handed over to the couple as they looked over it. It was a bronze worn down but loved. On one side was the bold symbols of Hades, his helm of shadows and a pomegranate fruit. On the other was the name "Melinoe" in greek letters.

"Kid I think I know who your mom is" stated Percy.

"Really?!! Who is she please tell me who" the little boy begged.

"Melinoe Goddess of ghosts and madness"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you have one check me out at timwaynetheloser on tumblr.


End file.
